Sarapan
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Sayuran dipotong-potong rapi. Panci dengan bumbu kaldu dibiarkan mendidih. Begitu bahan selesai dipotong, segera dicemplungkan ke dalam panci.


_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuki Midorikawa & Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Drama.**_

 _ **Main Pair: MayuNatsu.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, AU, Fanon, semi-OOC, some mistakes EYD, Sho-Ai.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Sarapan**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sayuran dipotong-potong rapi. Panci dengan bumbu kaldu dibiarkan mendidih. Begitu bahan selesai dipotong, segera dicemplungkan ke dalam panci.

Takashi menghirup dalam aroma sup buatannya.

Suara langkah kaki menggesek karpet terdengar.

Remaja perak memalingkan kepala dari panci dengan tangan tetap fokus mengaduk isi panci dengan sendok sayur. Meratakan air kaldu beserta tumpukan potongan sayuran hijau dalam panci. Begitu yakin sudah tercampur, Takashi menutup panci.

Pria berumur awal kepala tiga menguap lebar. Rambutnya yang sudah mencuat acak-acakan, makin tidak karuan bekas bangun tidur. Kaos disibak, menggaruk perut yang terasa gatal.

"Selamat pagi, Mayuzumi-san," sapa Takashi riang, ia berpindah ke mangkuk berisi tiga butir telur yang belum dipecahkan. Hari ini ia akan mengganti menu dari telur mata sapi ke telur dadar.

"Chihiro," tukas pria kelabu, membenarkan sebutan namanya. Mereka sudah satu apartemen, untuk apa masih pakai marga? Bukannya Chihiro sudah melarangnya kemarin?

"Oh, maaf. Kebiasaan."

Chihiro mendengus. Wajah basah habis cuci muka diusap dengan handuk kecil. Pria itu menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya.

"Masak apa kamu?"

"Telur dadar dan sup sayur. Chihiro-san mau minum apa?"

Merasa geli dengan nama kecilnya masih pakai embel-embel "-san", pengaruh kebiasaan sopan ala Natsume, selalu menambahkan "-san" pada yang lebih tua. Mereka cuma beda sepuluh tahun, tolong.

Eehh—tidak termasuk pedo, 'kan? Takashi bukan balita.

"Kopi."

Sontak Takashi menoleh, merengut tidak suka. "Tidak boleh. Chihiro-san sudah kebanyakan minum kopi. Akan kuganti dengan teh saja!"

Kalau begitu kenapa tadi bertanya?

Diam-diam Chihiro mencibir, nyaris tanpa suara. Malas pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar. Sebetulnya pagi ini ia sudah suntuk dibanguni kucing gembrot jejadian yang dipungut Takashi; lalu notif berisi kutukan gunting merah yang tak pernah bosan membombardirnya dengan sumpah serapah tidak rela mantan incaran memilihnya.

Itu cukup membuatnya bad mood, tetapi nanti Takashi bisa cemas.

Menghela napas panjang, Chihiro membuka light novel terbaru. Kali ini nama protanya Mima-rin.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk merampungkan masakan. Apalagi dengan novel lolita di tangan, Chihiro tak sadar Takashi sudah menghidangkan sarapan di atas meja.

"Chihiro-san, berhenti membaca. Ini waktunya sarapan," tegur Takashi.

"Hm ...," gumam Chihiro tak jelas seraya membalik halaman novel.

"Chihiro-san!"

Fokus dialihkan. Chihiro melirik Takashi dengan alis berkerut.

"Nanti lanjutkan membacanya," tambah Takashi, pemuda itu duduk berhadapan dengan Chihiro. Kucingnya sedang _jogging_ mengejar kupu-kupu, nanti bisa saja datang ke dapur sendiri mencari makanan.

Chihiro mengalihkan arah tatapannya ke piring dan mangkuk di hadapannya. Oh, ya, ampun, belum apa-apa ia sudah merasa tidak mau menelan satu suap pun dari semua makanan.

Bukan kebiasaannya sarapan pagi, hanya saja lambungnya susah diajak kompromi untuk mengisi perut di bawah pukul sepuluh pagi. Ia terbiasa sarapan terlambat.

Chihiro memilih membalik halaman buku.

Takashi sudah menyuap telur ke dalam mulutnya.

"Chihiro-san, tutup dan letakkan bukunya."

Chihiro tak mengindahkan.

"Chihiro-san."

Tatapan mata fokus pada kanji.

Tidak suka diabaikan, Takashi merebut paksa buku di tangan Chihiro. Ditutup tanpa menyelipkan pembatas, lalu ditaruhnya di samping gelas susu.

"Sarapan kataku."

Cih. Pria tersebut mendecih, namun menurut. Sumpit digenggam, memotong kecil telur dadar. Meski porsinya sedikit, tetap saja lambung Chihiro bergejolak menolak.

Dengan berat hati, Chihiro menyuap telur tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

Merasa puas, Takashi melanjutkan makannya dengan ceria. Beda dengan Chihiro yang harus berjuang hanya semata untuk mengunyah telur di dalam mulut. Ia tak pilih-pilih makanan, sumpah. Cuma kurang suka makan terlalu pagi menurut jam biologisnya.

Melewati menit kelima belas, mangkuk nasi Takashi sudah berkurang lebih dari setengahnya, sedangkan milik Chihiro bahkan baru berkurang tiga suapan. Sesusah itukah lambung Chihiro diajak kompromi?

"Chihiro-san lamban sekali makannya," komentar Takashi tanpa berniat meledek.

Mendengus singkat, Chihiro menelan nasi. "Maaf saja jika makanku lelet."

Terkekeh geli, Takashi menyumpit telur. Chihiro mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Telur tersebut dibawa ke depan mulut, ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari potongan seharusnya. Takashi menggigit setengahnya.

Dan untuk sepersekian detik, Takashi nyaris terhenyak kala tengkuknya ditarik maju secara tiba-tiba. Tak sadar yang lebih tua membungkuk maju menarik kepalanya dari belakang.

Lebih tak menyangka saat telur di sela-sela bibirnya digigit oleh bibir lain, nyaris saja bersentuhan. Tidak lama, begitu lepas dari gigitan Takashi, Chihiro menjauh.

Telur dikunyah dalam mulut yang lain.

Pipi Takashi merona dalam bengong.

"Chi ... hiro-san ...?"

Chihiro mengunyah santai, melanjutkannya dengan nasi disuap ke dalam mulut. Mengunyahnya bersamaan dengan telur.

Tersadar, Takashi terlonjak.

Pemuda itu beranjak mundur, menjauh dari kursi dan berjalan mundur. Pipi tirusnya merona merah. Tangan dilarikan ke depan mulut, punggung tangan mengusap bibir meski tidak ternoda.

Tidak kena, tetapi sensasinya tetap memacu detak jantung.

"Masakanmu enak."

Biang kerok penyebab timbulnya noda merah malah menguap lagi dan meraih bukunya. Sambil tetap menyuap, ia melanjutkan bacaannya yang tertunda.

Sama sekali tidak acuh pada tubuh mungil yang merosot ke lantai, aksi manis gadis-gadis imut fiksi novel lebih menarik perhatiannya.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
